1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fixing of interface cards, and more particularly to a fixing device capable of fixing a plurality of interface cards at the same time.
2. Related Art
Computers available in the market, including desktop computers, laptop computers, or servers, have their hardware functions expanded through computer peripheral hardware, e.g. peripheral component interconnect card (PCI card). The interface card is fixed in the case of a computer, and is electrically connected with the computer, such that the computer communicates and transmits signals with the interface card, so as to execute preset functions of the peripheral hardware. A conventional computer usually has a plurality of PCI cards, such as display card, sound card, network card, USB interface card, and memory, for expanding functions of the computer.
An interface card mainly includes a printed circuit board and a baffle disposed at a rear end of the printed circuit board. The portion where the rear end of the circuit board of the interface card is connected to the baffle is usually fixed on a back plate of the case, thereby fixing the interface card, and the rear end of the interface card will not be disengaged from an expansion slot of the motherboard of the computer. However, the front end of the interface card is not fixed to the case, so the interface card is liable to be disengaged from the expansion slot of the motherboard through the front end under vibration or external force.
Therefore, in order to firmly fix the interface card in the expansion slot of the motherboard, various fixing devices for fixing the front end of the circuit board of the interface card have been proposed, so as to fix the front end of the interface card. For example, Taiwan Utility Model No. M303591 disclosed a mounting device, which has a fixing member disposed on to the case of the computer. The fixing member has a slim receiving slot for receiving a front end edge of the interface card to fix the interface card. In the fixing device disclosed in the No. M303591, a single fixing member can only fix a single interface card, and cannot fix two and more interface cards at the same time. Therefore, a computer with a plurality of interface cards always requires fixing members of the same number, so as to fix every interface card. In this manner, not only large amount of assembly time are spent for disposing a fixing member for each interface card one by one, but also plenty of parts are consumed, thus greatly increasing the manufacturing cost.